


A Hero's Smile

by paynesgrey



Series: Harry & Hermione: What Could Have Been [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Dawn broke her slumber, and Hermione found herself in the arms of a man – a man that was not her husband but a man she knew well.





	A Hero's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: infedelity

A Hero’s Smile

Dawn broke her slumber, and Hermione found herself in the arms of a man – a man that was not her husband but a man she knew well.

Nausea, guilt, and wonder surged through her body. She had always wondered – yet she had never been bold enough to get this far.

It’s not how things are _supposed_ to be.

And yet, that really didn’t matter. Conventional, traditional and ethical were all words people often used to describe her. It was a good thing, although sometimes she felt as though it wasn’t so good – that it was binding and suffocating.

She just wanted to be free, to be free from it all.

The man that she had spent the night with – the man that had freed her from a boring marriage and a mundane life – was sleeping peacefully beside her. His unkempt black hair was a deep contrast against the pristine white pillows. His peaceful smile was uncontrolled, unrestrained and unusual – this was Harry after all.

And then, observing him, she didn’t feel so guilty anymore. It was rare to see him like this when he had led such a debilitating life, endlessly scarred from a derring-do fate.

Despite it all, here and now, he was smiling. She had made him smile like that, no matter how wrong the situation was.

Even though Harry was not her husband, he was, at least, her hero – and he always would be.


End file.
